1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus including a sound generator.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the advancement of an information-oriented society, various desires for the display field of expressing information in accordance with an electric information signal are increasing. Thus, research is being conducted on various display apparatuses that are thin, light, and have low power consumption. For example, a display apparatus may be categorized into a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, a field emission display (FED) apparatus, an organic light-emitting display apparatus, etc.
Among the above display apparatuses, the LCD apparatus may include an array substrate including a thin film transistor (TFT), an upper substrate including a color filter and/or a black matrix, and a liquid crystal layer between the array substrate and the upper substrate. An alignment state of the liquid crystal layer is controlled based on an electric field applied to two electrodes of a pixel area. Light transmittance is adjusted based on the alignment state of the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying an image.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus, which is a self-emitting display apparatus, has a fast response time, high emission efficiency, excellent luminance, and a wide viewing angle in comparison with other display apparatuses. Thus, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is attracting much attention.
Display apparatuses display an image on a display panel, but an additional speaker for supplying a sound has to be provided. If the speaker is provided in a display apparatus, the sound generated in the speaker is projected toward a rear portion of the display panel or a lower portion of the display panel, instead of toward a front portion of the display panel displaying an image. Thus, the sound does not travel in a direction toward a viewer who may be watching an image in front of the display panel, thereby diminishing a viewer's immersion experience.
Moreover, a sound output through a speaker travels to a rear portion of a display panel or a lower portion of the display panel. Thus, the quality of the sound is degraded due to interference with a sound reflected on a wall or a floor. Moreover, if providing a speaker in a set apparatus, such as a television (TV), the speaker occupies a space. Thus, the design and a spatial disposition of the set apparatus are limited.